The present invention relates to a backflow valve and specifically to a backflow valve that can be used in a home sewer conduit for preventing backflow conditions.
Most homes and businesses include a sewer outlet that leads to a city sewer system. On occasion the sewer outlet will back up, and the sewage will back up into the basement or home of the individual owner. It is desirable to provide a backflow valve that prevents the backflow of sewage into the home.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a backflow valve that will prevent backflow of sewage into a home or office.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a backflow valve that includes both first, second and third valve members capable of closing off both the entrance and the exit of sewage and bladder seal between entrance and exit flap valves assuring a drop tight seal when a backflow condition occurs.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a backflow valve that is simple in operation and utilizes a minimum of moving parts.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a backflow valve that can be easily installed into a conventional sewage system of a home, office or other facility.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a backflow valve that is economical to use, durable in use, and efficient in operation.